monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zinogre Ecology
In-Game Information Fanged wyverns whose bodies are streaked with electricity. Sharp claws and strong limbs allow them to thrive in mountainous terrain. During hunts, they gather numerous Thunderbugs to boost their power and enter a supercharged state. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Four Legged *Superfamily: Thunder Wolf Wyvern *Infraorder *Family: Zinogre Zinogre is in the class Fanged Wyverns. Once ignored by the Guild, the species became a threat when they started showing up near Yukumo Village. Due the to guild hunters work it was found that an Amatsu caused this as it chased the herds off the Sacred Pinnacle to the Misty Peaks. Some Zinogre are known to change, eventually becoming Stygian Zinogre by gathering the energy of Dracophage Bugs. Habitat Range Zinogre's preferred habitat is the Sacred Pinnacle and Misty Peaks forests and wetlands of the Old World, also it has been spotted in the Deserted Island of the New World as well when they migrate from the Misty Peaks during winter. Zinogre has also been spotted in the Val Habar region and in the Siki Country located within the Old World. Here they are seen inhabiting the Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Sanctuary, Forest and Hills, Great Forest, Frozen Seaway, Jurassic Frontier, Jungle, Everwood and Ruined Ridge . Zinogre has recently begun appearing in the Coral Highlands, Ancient Forest, and Guiding Lands of the continental new world. Ecological Niche One of the apex predators, Zinogre is likely quite high in the food chain and only troubled by Rathalos, Nargacuga, Amatsu and Deviljho. Yet, despite its competition with such formidable predators, Zinogre is rather formidable itself, as those found in the New World have been shown holding their own against both Rathalos and the ever aggressive Diablos, two very powerful monsters in their own right, simultaneously. In the Guiding Lands, it is seen battling evenly against other powerful apexes such as Glavenus, Brachydios, Yian Garuga and their subspecies. Arzuros, a monster well known in Yukumo, is very wary of this monster as Zinogre view them as prey, firmly solidifying its role as an apex predator in the Misty Peaks. When traveling to the Deserted Island these creatures come into contact with large predators including Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth, Plesioth, Brachydios, as well as all of the aforementioned monsters. The favorite prey of Zinogre is Bird Wyverns, in particular Gargwa. Zinogre is famous for its battles with the "Bubble Fox Wyvern" Mizutsune. Biological Adaptions The average size of an adult Zinogre is approximately 1455.4cm. Zinogre seems very wolf-like if one looks at its face, and has a very muscular set of forelimbs - very comparable to those of big cats. It has surprising agility for such a large monster, similar to Nargacuga. It has sharp claws attached to strong muscular fore-limbs, which are used to deliver a fatal blow to prey and hunters. It also helps them to climb mountains and rocky terrain. They are also very sturdy creatures, taking brutal attacks from its competitors, before retaliating with equal ferocity. It can also harness the power of electricity, much like a Lagiacrus, using it to take down larger prey and to defend itself and its territory. Thunderbugs are seen gathering around Zinogre when it is "charging" electricity; they may act as a source of energy. Also, Gargwa are known to eat Thunderbugs, so it is possible that Zinogre has a special relationship with Thunderbugs. As Zinogre preys on Gargwa, Thunderbugs become safe, simply by flying around in close proximity to a Zinogre. Zinogre can exploit this by absorbing the energy emitted by the bugs during battle, granting it special abilities. Thunderbugs might glow blue instead of their normal color to indicate that they have allied with a Zinogre. If you look closely at a Zinogre, you can see an energy field around it. Juvenile Zinogre has more hair on their bodies compared to adults and is white in color. It is believed that the increased hair protects the juvenile's shell and helps speeds up the storage of electricity. This fur will shed as the juvenile Zinogre matures into adulthood. Whenever they become enraged their claws somehow change shape and the reason for this greatly puzzles scientists. In a supercharged state, they seem to glow, internally and externally. When supercharged the spikes on their backs erect in order to release excess electricity so that they don't injure themselves or possibly die from too much electricity surging in their bodies. When and if they do die in this state the Thunderbugs will flee, sensing their protector is dead and will seek another Zinogre to protect them. Behavior Zinogre are somewhat similar to real wolves, they even howl like them. But they do not form packs, quite the contrary, they are solitary hunters. This is no surprise, since they are extremely powerful and agile monsters, not needing teamwork to take down prey. According to eyewitnesses adult Zinogre make herds and raise their young. During this period of time it is ill-advised to go hunting Zinogre as the adults will aggressively attack any intruders getting too close to their offspring. They appear to fear Amatsu as one chased them off the Sacred Pinnacle. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Wyvern Ecology